WTGX Transgenic Radio (59.9FM)
by RaptorX5
Summary: Mole is the disk Jockey on TC’s one and only radio station. Mole is taking requests and sending them out over the airwaves. WTGX keeps TC rockin’!! R+R Please. (Rating for mild swearing.)
1. premire

Disclaimer: I do not own DA, I do not own any of the songs in the fic. All credit for songs is given to the artists who preformed and own them. 

Author's note: It's been a long time since I've done one of these... Anyway Mole takes requests via my e-mail where Alec will be answering the phones. If you or a character has a request for another character (with or without a back-story, without then they will make one up for you, Also song lyrics would be helpful) Mole will send it out. I would apreciate if this kept interesting and not tooooo shipper-ish. Characters from one of your fic's are welcome too. I'd like to be able to have Mole do show's where characters really aren't repeated much. If I have to I may eventually cave in and do a shipper night but that's up to Mole and Alec I mean I basically did a whole show dedicated to just Max and Zack's unit of X-5 so anything is possible. Mole and Alec keep WTGX running due to popular demand and may get their funding pulled if the population doesn't approve. Please Review good or bad so that WTGX's staff can fix any problems and cater to it's target audience. Without any more delay tune your radio's in to 59.9FM and let the music carry you away.

****

59.9FM WTGX Transgenic Radio 

**Mole adjusted his headphones and microphone and then checked the levels on the board in front of him.**

"Good evening and welcome to the first ever live broadcast of 59.9FM WTGX Transgenic Radio. I'm Mole your disk jockey for the night. I'll be taking your requests and sending them out over the air waves of Terminal City. Here at WTGX we say belay the order to maintain radio silence. WTGX Transgenic Radio, we keep Terminal City rockin'."

Mole suppressed a grin when he looked over at Alec in the control booth who gave him a big thumbs up.

Mole cleared his throat. "Our first request comes from X5-304. Jondy are you still on the line?"

"I'm here Mole." Jondy answered and nodded even though Mole couldn't see her.

"You're on the air with WTGX. What's your request.?"

"I'd like to send out Glass by Incubus to my C.O. wherever he may be." Jondy kept her words simple. Inside loosing Zack her C.O., best friend, big brother and lover was tearing her apart. 

"You've got it Jondy. Here's Glass by Incubus on Terminal City's best rock station because hey we're Terminal City's only radio station WTGX. Zack wherever you are we salute you."

Sitting with Krit and Syl, Jondy reached over and turned up the radio. They were sitting on top of an abandoned building completely isolated from everyone else. As she turned up the radio she tried to tune out her feelings from Zack. The three X-5's were all lost in thought as the music began to float out of the radio and fill the air over Terminal City.

_"If I had a dime for every time you walked away,_

I could afford not to give a shit

and buy a drink and drown the day.

But your pockets, they are empty,

Yeah, and mine are times two.

So why not make an about-face,

and accept the love I send to you?

You're never gonna be content if you don't try,

try to see outside your line. 

There you go, you did it again!

You act as if there's blinders on your eyes.

Should I apologize if what I say burns your ears and stains

your eyes?!

Oh, did I crack your shell?

When it falls away, you'll see we exist as well!

Like a bottle with the cork stuck,

your true ingredients trapped up inside.

Through the cloudy glass we catch a glimpse of you,

I guess the hard shell represents your pride. 

Oh, if only it could be different,

we could uncover the you, you deny.

Between two, a small discrepancy, 

one complicates and one simplifies.

TAKE THOSE FUCKING BLINDERS OFF YOUR EYES!!

So if I had a dime for every time you walked away,

you could bet your bottom dollar that

I'd be filthy rich by noon today." 

Max walked into HQ just as the last verse of the song played and died away. Logan and a number of various members of different X-series were gathered around a small old radio.

"What the hell is this?" Max asked. 

The group turned to her and an eager young X7 quickly made the reply. "Mole started a radio program."

"Really." Max cocked her head staring at the small boxy radio.

"That was Glass by Incubus and you're listening to WTGX Transgenic Radio. I'll be taking your requests every Monday and Friday night between 11pm and 7am, Because here at WTGX we know that Terminal City never sleeps. Call in to 555-WTGX." Any one in Terminal City would have known that the number was 555-9849 without looking at a phone, well except for Logan.

Max dove for the phone on Logan's desk and dialed in the number Mole had said. 

"WTGX." Alec's voice greeted her. 

"Alec." Max suddenly sounded slightly embarrassed. "I think this is a really cool idea and I'll have to beat you up later for not letting me in on it."

"Max we wanted it to be a surprise." Alec said in way of an apology. 

"Anyway um.. I'd like to make a request." Max pushed. 

"Alright let me patch you through to Mole." Alec put Max on hold. 

Max bristled and then perked up when Mole finally came on the line. 

"WTGX this is Mole here to take your request. Alec who do we have on the line?"

"Mole this is Max. I'd like to make a request."

"Sure thing Max do you have anything you'd like to say?"

"I do actually. This song goes out to my entire unit of X-5's. We were on a training mission back at Manticore and well ... they'll all remember the day. I want to send '99 red balloon's by Nina out to all of them."

"Okay X5 squadron one this next song goes out curtsey of Max, X5-452, to you."

Max sat back in HQ and actually smiled remembering the day that Zack had caught the balloon for her. The same day that had them question a new guard as to what a birthday was and read through their own personal files to find out their own birthdays.

__

"You and I in a little toy shop

buy a bag of balloons

with the money we've got

Set them free at the break of dawn

'Til one by one, they were gone

Back at base, bugs in the software

Flash the message,

"Something's out there"

Floating in the summer sky

99 red balloons go by.

99 red balloons

floating in the summer sky

Panic bells, it's red alert

There's something here

from somewhere else

The war machine springs to life

Opens up one eager eye

Focusing it on the sky

Where 99 red balloons go by.

99 Decision Street,

99 ministers meet

To worry, worry, super-scurry

Call the troops out in a hurry

This is what we've waited for

This is it boys, this is war

The president is on the line

As 99 red balloons go by.

99 Knights of the air

ride super-high-tech jet fighters

Everyone's a Superhero

Everyone's a Captain Kirk

With orders to identify

To clarify and classify

Scramble in the summer sky

As 99 red balloons go by.

As 99 red balloons go by.

99 dreams I have had

In every one a red balloon

It's all over and I'm standin' pretty

In this dust that was a city

If I could find a souvenir

Just to prove the world was here...

And here is a red balloon

I think of you and let it go."

Sitting on the rooftop Krit, Syl and Jondy all smiled at each other, of course they remembered that day. It was the curiosity of that day that led them all to be curious about other things including names. Zane cocked his head as he heard the song blasting from the room next to his. It made him think of his brothers and sisters. He got up off his bed and left his apartment door open as he opened the unlocked door next door to his apartment. A group of early transgenic's still in the phase of looking very much like animals were gathered around an old radio held together by black electrical tape with a coat hanger as an antenna. 

"Hey guys what's going on?" Zane asked.

"We listen Mole's radio show." Joshua answered. 

"He takesss requessstsss." A Lizard looking transgenic hissed. 

"Really. Mind if I join you?" Zane flipped out his cell phone and made a quick call.

Mole's voice came back on the line after the listeners were momentarily distracted by the comedic stylings of Alec and just as Zane hung up his cell phone. 

"This next sing goes out from one X5 to another with the promise that they'll remember that day at the fair. The song is Eye of the Tiger by Survivor. I hope both x5's are listening."

__

"Risin' up, back on the street  
Did my time, took my chances  
Went the distance, now I'm back on my feet  
Just a man and his will to survive 

So many times, it happens too fast  
You change your passion for glory  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
You must fight just to keep them alive 

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger 

Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds 'til we take to the street  
For we kill with the skill to survive 

Risin' up, straight to the top  
Have the guts, got the glory  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
Just a man and his will to survive 

It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight  
Risin' up to the challenge of our rival  
And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night  
And he's watchin' us all in the eye of the tiger 

Face to face, out in the heat  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
They stack the odds 'til we take to the street  
For we kill with the skill to survive 

The eye of the tiger..."

On the rooftop Jondy Squealed. She hopped up taking Krit by surprise who jumped. "Zane's here somewhere."

"He is?" Krit questioned.

"How do you know?" Syl chimed in.

"Zane won me a stuffed tiger when he was working for a carnival. We were both really young. I bet that was his well of telling us he's here."

"The mystery song Eye of the Tiger by Survivor was sent out to Jondy our first caller tonight by her brother Zane." Mole laughed. "I figured that was a long enough pause for her to figure that out. I've got to disappear for a commercial brake but we'll be back with more of Terminal City's requests faster then you can knock out a Manticore special ops officer."

Special ops officers were the soldiers sent out to re-capture the escaped X-series. Down in a deserted alleyway a group of transgenic's and X's who were gathered around a homemade crystal radio all started to laugh. A handful got up some heading home and others in search of payphones.

"Okay. We're back. This is Transgenic Radio and I'm Mole back with our next caller asking are you a name or a number?"

The person on the other end of the phone laughed. "Well Mole I used to be a number but now I've got myself a name and It's Alec."

"Alec?" Mole laughed. "Alright man go on and call in to your own show." Mole shook his head and lit up a cigar. "Alec what do you want to hear?"

"See Mole I want to send this song out to Max as a kind of recognition thingy. I wanted to thank her in advance for not beating me up for not telling her about the show. I also wanted to say thanks for the name Maxie. Anyhow I wanted to send out Inside Four Walls by Nevermore to remind everyone what she saved us from and just what we're fighting here for."

"Okay Alec way to bring the show down a notch."

"Just putting things into prospective." Alec shrugged.

Back inside HQ Logan shot a look at Max, there was still so much he didn't know about all of the two chunks of time she'd spent in Manticore. "You named him?"

Max winched not because of Logan's question but because of Alec's use of her nickname on air. He had definitely done that on purpose. She should have kicked his ass just for that and that alone. How dare he thank her for not beating him up when she hadn't even gotten the chance yet. But he was being uncharacteristically nice for Alec. Max didn't have time to think about any of that or to answer Logan's question. All this time Alec and Mole had been bickering lightly back and forth and Mole finally put and end to it.

"Okay Alec so it was Inside Four Walls by Nevermore going out to Max just to shut you up." 

Mole smirked at Alec and Alec shot him a few unorthodox non-Manticore issued hand signals of his own. Mole couldn't help but laugh as he puffed away on his cigar.

_" Inside four walls I live my life, doesn't matter what I've done_

The government's always right

They tell us what to be, tell us what to believe

They're wrong, my friend is gone.

Inside four walls,

The day they took away my friend.

Injustice made it's mark 

All the political whores only come out after dark

If anyone knows the way

Build me a bridge so I won't fall astray.

Inside four walls, inside four walls my friend

They took away your freedom

And the pigs still preach their lies.

The system falls apart

the pigs still laugh feeding off our broken lines.

Can anyone tell me why,

Some violent criminals do far less time?

Inside four walls, inside four walls my friend

They took away your freedom

And the pigs still preach their lies.

Inside four walls, inside four walls my friend

They took away your freedom

And the pigs still preach their lies

Inside four walls, inside four walls my friend

They took away your freedom...

But they'll never take your mind"

****

Mole and Alec had a quick sparring match to settle their little dispute and as a result there was a few minuets of dead air after the song before Mole made it back to the microphone. 

"Sorry about that folks I was preoccupied trying to beat some respect into my faithful sound technician and operator wise guy. Anyway that's all the time we've got for tonight. See we've got to give the air waves back to the guy who set all this up because now it's his turn to make a broadcast and try to rid the world of corruption or something like that. We'd like to thank our sponsor Mysterious Mr. Eyes Only for allowing this program to become a success. Tune in to 59.9FM WTGX Transgenic Radio for our next broadcast. WTGX Transgenic Radio, we keep Terminal City rockin'. This is Mole signing off for the night."

There was the sound of the show's theme music and then it gradually faded into the soft hiss of white noise and static. Max turned and shot a glare at Logan and then growled out of pure frustration throwing her arms up in the air. 

"You knew about this? Why was I the only one not to know about this?" Max pretended to pout. "This was totally unfair." She got up from her seat on the desk.

Logan jumped. "Where are you going?" 

Max looked over her shoulder at Alec and grinned. "To find Alec." She cracked her knuckles and laughed. 


	2. broadcast 2

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone who requested a song. (Or maybe Mole would) Anyhoo... Thanks goes to White Kittie AKA Jessie, Manny, and Bent137. However I would like to stress that FF.net now deletes accounts or freezes them if a person uses the review section to ask questions so please e-mail me your requests. If I have not used your request yet it is for two reasons either I need to still find a song or I am not yet sure if WTGX can be heard outside of TC or not. Do not fret I will get to everything. As a side note know I know that taking too many stories on at once and too much time off from them is not at all good for the reviewing process, it kind of upsets me that people have forgotten, but anyhoo I hope you enjoy tonight's broadcast. 

A white cat like transgenic stood at a payphone.

"Mole this is Kat."

"Hello Kat. What would you like to hear tonight?"

"I want to hear Name by the Goo-Goo dolls. It always reminds me of what Manticore tried to keep from us and the freedom that Max offered us."

"Okay here's Name by the Goo-Goo dolls on WTGX going out in a roundabout way from Kat to Max sealed with a great big Fuck You to one Cornel Lydecker."

_"And even thought the moment passed me by_

I still can't turn away

I saw the dreams you never thought you'd lose

Get tossed among the way

And letters that you never men't to send

Get lost or flown away

And now we're grown up orphans that never knew their names

That don't belong to no one

That's a shame

But you could Hide besides me

Maybe for a while

And I won't tell no one your name

I won't tell em your name

Scars are souvenirs you never lose

The past is never far

But did you lose yourself somewhere out there

Did you get to be a star?

And don't it make you sad to know that life

Is more than who we are?

You grew up way to fast

Now there's nothing to believe

The re-runs all become our history

A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio

And I won't tell no one you name

I won't tell em your name

(And I won't tell em your name)

Oh

I think about you all the time

But I don't need to sing

It's lonely where you are

Come back down

And I won't tell em your name"

****

Max sighed. The Lyrics reminded her of the time shortly after they had named each other. Zack and all twenty-nine others had stood at the Blue Lady's alter, this was the first and only time that they had all been in this place together without leaving lookouts down below in the barracks. Zack stood before all of them with his back to the altar.

"Blue Lady watch over all of X5 squadron one. Allow us to grow and become strong soldiers and guide us at our ends to the good place." Zack's proud gaze drifted over all of them. "With our dear Lady and all of you as my witnesses I pledge to watch over and protect you always with her as my guide. All of you." Twenty-nine names were proudly spoken as each snapped to attention when their name was spoken. "I'm proud of all of you." Zack nodded.

A knife from the mess hall was produced next and seemed to magically appear in Zack's hand. The moonlight glinted off the sharp blade as Zack spun it slowly. The glint reflected in his hard blue gary eyes. Slowly he spoke the words. "We are soldiers. We are numbers. We are also a family. Today we have finally chosen names for ourselves. Today we became people and individuals. Tonight we make a solemn oath to protect our unit and our identities. These names are ours. Therefore these names are to be kept secret. Never to be spoken outside of the barracks. Never to be spoken in front of any of our superiors. I want each of you to come up with a hand signal for you name as well to insure this. This oath we now make is for our own security. Except for within this group these names do not exist. We take this blood oath to seal this agreement."

Zack used the knife to cut the palm of his hand and the others followed suit. Their blood mixed on the knife and then the blood mixed with their contact as they all shook hand with each other whispering the promises Zack had already made. 

****

Syl winched when she heard the song. She remembered the night on the barracks roof where they had made their oath to each other and The Blue Lady to keep their names to themselves. Syl had been the first to break that oath when she had shot and killed Raven (Bird boy). She had broken down infront of the Cornel and again in Psy. Ops. She had yelled out that there was a bird and that she hadn't ment to kill Raven. She had failed her squad twice in that one day. She sighed and hung her head in shame of the memory in the solitude of her own isolated room. 

****

Krit winched and thought of the night on the roof and the night that Syl had terminated Raven. He got up and shut off his radio and went over to her place, soon he'd have to bring up the fact that it was silly for them to have separate places, but now was not the time.

****

Curled up on the couch next to Zane Jondy looked up at him. Softly she said what had been playing through both their minds. 

"The oath." 

Zane nodded softly. "It's the same thing with the promise that Zack made to Penny."

"Penny?" Jondy asked.

"Tinga." Zane spoke their fallen sisters name softly. "There were some simple things she just couldn't tell Charlie."

Jondy nodded softly."

****

Alec twitched again when the song was almost over he had been fighting it all through the song and he just couldn't fight it anymore. The middle of HQ was not the best place to be caught in a flashback but he had little choice in the matter. With a final twitch he was finally gone.

Alec was strapped down to a chair in Psy. Ops. It was a normal conditioning session with electrodes on his shaved head and tubes down his throat as well as the red laser beam boring into his left eye. It was 2012 and he was again being conditioned against his sympathies for the '09 escapees. He had sympathies because he knew of his source duplicate and brother (Ben's) involvement. There was the quick repetition of slides of all of the twelve escapees. In-between each picture word slides were inserted. Zack. TRAITOR. Max. DESERTER. Tinga. ENEMY. Brin. AWOL. Ben. DEFECTIVE. Syl. DISHONOR. Krit. DANGEROUS. Jondy. TERMINATE ON SIGHT. Zane. CONCEIT. Braden. RECAPTURE. Anaya. DEFECTOR. Locke. DISLOYAL.

Then all thirty of the X5 squadron one were shown in are and ranking order. A picture of Zack. THERE IS NO ZACK. Another picture of Zack. THIS IS X5-599. Another picture of Zack. 330417291599. Another picture this time of Max. THERE IS NO MAX. Another picture of Max. THIS IS X5-452. Another picture. 332960073452. It cycled through all twenty eight of the others in that nature and then it repeated with more words. THERE ARE NO NAMES. YOU ARE A NUMBER. DUTY. DISCIPLINE. STRENGTH. HONOR. SOLDIER. This was followed by: STATE YOUR DESIGNATION.

" 331845739494. X5-454." Alec's mouth was dry. 

The session had gone on for hours luckily Alec was able to break free from the flashback in considerably less time, a few minuets or so. He was out of sorts and angry when he picked up the ringing phone but left it off the hook, and he had not noticed that the song was over and dead air was all that was playing now. 

"Next caller." Mole's voice came on the air. "Following this song I'd like to know what your name is?"

There was silence. Dead silence. "Caller? Alec?"

No answer. "Alec?" Mole got up and banged on the glass that seperated them. "Alec!" Mole snapped his fingers.

"WHAT?" Alec snapped.

"Who's the next caller?" Mole stressed.

"The next request is mine." Alec growled. It was bad enough that Max had found him and beaten him up for not telling her about the show in the first place, but now this too. "I'm playing Freak by Silverchair and then Regular People (Conceit) by Pantera."

"Good to know I have a say in this." Mole laughed.

"You don't." Alec snapped, banged his fist on the board in front of him and then started the song. 

_"No more maybes   
your baby's got rabies   
sittin on a ball   
in the middle of the Andes   
  
Yeah i'm a freak (of nature)   
Yeah I'm a freak   
  
If only I could be as cool as you   
as cool as you   
  
Body and soul I'm a freak I'm a freak   
Body and soul I'm a freak   
  
Try to be different   
Well get a differnt disease   
seems it's a fashion   
To need the cold sore cream   
I don't really know   
how to put on a 'cool' show   
as boring as they come   
just tell me where to go   
_

If only I could be as cool as you   
  
Freak"

**A group of transgenic animalistic teenagers and X7's moshed and jokingly pushed each other around a dead end alley to the finally upbeat song. The were well beyond the realms of sparing they were actually fighting but having a great time with it as the music blared. **

_"I've trampled on that road  
That you think you own  
You have that "smart ass" attitude  
It's time to stop the fiction  
  
I live it every day  
While you're mind's far away  
I'm out here putting pride on the line  
And you case on me with pure respect  
One chance at one thing  
Hard time is coming  
My time, your pain  
I reign on you  
  
You think you own  
I take away  
Take it with me  
You think you own  
I took away  
Made it my own  
  
Most regular people would say it's hard  
And any streetwise son of a bitch knows  
Don't fuck with this  
  
The so many times  
You practice in your mirror  
To be just like me  
But you just can't see  
You ain't got the balls, son  
  
I fight for love of brother  
Your friends fight one another  
You can't see because your head's up your ass  
And just in cast you think you're bad  
I crush your rush  
I rule YOU fool  
I'm immovable stone in your world of weak --- I speak"_

**Max was shook from he daze by Alec's voice and the song that he was playing. She looked out into the alley below her window riled up transgenics were not necessarily a good thing. Something was wrong. Something had gotten under Alec's skin to make him momentarily commandeer the show. From the sound of his voice she could hear the tension. Alec was very close to snapping. She needed to figure out hoe to calm him down. Music soothes the savage beast. Max picked up the phone and got Mole right away. She didn't want Alec to end up like Ben.**

"Mole it's Max. Play Sweet Child 'O Mine by Sherly Crow for mw. I want to send it out to Alec cause he reminds me of a close brother of mine, Ben." Max's voice came on the air.

Mole perked up. "Actually Max that song was originally done by Guns 'N Roses but I'll play her version for you. Here's Sweet Child 'O Mine Sherly Crow's version."

_"He's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky _

Now and then when I see her face  
He takes me away to that special place  
And if I stared too long  
I'd probably break down and cry 

Oh…  
Sweet child o' mine  
Oh…  
Sweet love of mine 

He's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
He\is hair reminds me  
Of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by 

Oh…  
Sweet child o' mine  
Oh…  
Sweet love of mine  
Oh…  
Sweet love of mine  
Oh…  
Sweet love of mine 

Where do we go  
Where do we go now  
Where do we go 

Where do we go

Where do we go 

Where do we go  
Sweet child o' mine

  
Where do we go now  
Ah…where  
Where…sweet  
Where…where  
Where…..  
Sweet….."

****

Alec flipped out. Max thought he was going to end up like Ben. He'd never losses it completely no mater what his screwed up genetics dictated. He whirled and brought his fist down again to calm down. There was a cracking sound and a fizzle and then the broadcast went all staticy. "Damn."

Mole jumped at the sound and spoke for the benefit of anyone still able to hear him. "Well I guess that's our show for the night. Thanks Alec." But one look over into the other room silenced Mole. 

****


	3. broadcast 3

****

Max had left HQ to see Alec once she had hung up the phone. She had gotten to the stations office just as Alec's first came smacking down into the soundboard. 

"Alec?"

Alec spun to face her. "X5-453, Go away." He snapped.

Max shook her head. "Alec what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Let me help you Alec." Max sighed. "Tell me."

"I said it was nothing."

Max sighed and slumped up against the board. "Alec."

"Leave me alone." Alec began to flee the room, as an afterthought he turned to Max. "Meet me here next show time in the main room."

"Won't you be working?"

"No I'll cover that. I need to take a break." Then Alec dissapeared.

****

That had been Friady, now it was Monday and no one had seen or heard from Alec. That was what everyone thought but Alec had actually spent some some time with Joshua training him to take his place for a night and then he had actually given himself a complete break from TC society all together.

****

Max was early. Well Max was on time at least, Alec was late. Alec popped up as if out of nowhere right infront of Max who jumped.

"I didn't mean to startle you." Alec smirked back to his old self.

Max bristled. "You didn't. You're late."

"Whatever." Alec shrugged.

"Don't you have a show to start?" Max defended herself by changing the subject. 

"I've got it covered." Alec grinned slyly.

"Alright." Max shrugged in a huff. "So what are we doing?"

"Listening to the show and taking a break from our roles for the night." Alec answered. 

Max looked around the room and saw no radio. "How?"

Alec pulled a radio from his backpack and grinned setting it on the table and turned on the show. 

"Isn't that Logan's radio?" Max asked.

"Yes." Alec grinned sheepishly. "Storm one of the X7's is ... uh fixing it. Logan missed the end of the last broadcast too."

Max simply shook her head and hopped up on to the desk next to Alec with the radio between them. A group of transgenics and X's milling around HQ stopped what they were doing and gathered to listen to the show. 

"Welcome to WTGX Transgenic Radio's third broadcast." Mole's voice floated out of the speakers from his station in the backroom of HQ. "Tonight Alec needed the night off from the pressures of life as a disk jockey so answering the phones tonight will be TC's own Joshua. Say hello Josh."

"Hello." Joshua growled softly.

"Well lets hear from our first caller Josh." Mole urged.

"First caller Jondy." Joshua chuffed.

"Jondy nice to hear from you again." Mole laughed. "Got a thirst for music. huh?"

"I love pre-pulse music." Jondy agreed. "Listen Mole I wanted to request The Glass Prison by Dream Theater. It reminds me of my fallen brother Ben. I miss him." The last part was whispered softly and only would have been picked up by TC's inhabitance's good ears. 

Mole sighed. "Glass Prison goes out from Jondy in memoriam of her brother Ben. Ben wherever the good place you found is I hope you hear this and know your family misses you."

Mole nodded to Joshua. Joshua keyed up the song and hit the play button. Two buttons went down at once, the song squealed out at a high-pitched fast-forward. Joshua growled and screamed covering his own ears. All of the show's listeners cringed.

"Josh what the hell are you doing man?" Mole screamed over the noise. 

Jhosua fumbled droping a stack of tapes and Cd's and crowled again. "No,no."

Mole moved to the resque. "Just pus the green button."

"Okay, Mole. Sorry Mole, sorry." Joshua apologized and cued up the song again. 

"Sorry there listeners," Mole spoke up. "WTGX normally does not take a part in sonic soundwave torture. We appologize for tgis inconvience."

Mole nodded to Joshua who nodded back and smiled then pushed the green button carefully. 

_"Cunning, Baffling, Powerful_

Been beaten to a pulp

Vigorous, Irresistible

Sick and tired and laid low

Dominating, Invincible

Black-out, loss of control

Overwhelming, Unquenchable

I'm powerless, have to let go

I can't escape it

It leaves me frail and worn

Can no longer take it

Senses tattered and torn

Hopeless surrender

Obsession's got me beat

Losing the will to live

Admitting complete defeat

Fatal Descent

Spinning around

I've gone too far

To turn back round

Desperate attempt

Stop the progression

At any length

Lift this obsession

Crawling to my glass prison

A place where no one knows

My secret lonely world begins

So much safer here

A place where I can go

To forget about my daily sins

Life here in my glass prison

A place I once called home

Fall in nocturnal bliss again

Chasing a long lost friend

I no longer can control

Just waiting for this hopelessness to end

Run - fast from the wreckage of the past

A shattered glass prison wall behind me

Fight - past walking through the ashes

A distant oasis before me

Cry - desperate crawling on my knees

Begging God to please stop the insanity

Help me - I'm trying to believe

Stop wallowing in my own self pity

"We've been waiting for you my friend

The writing's been on the wall

All it takes is a little faith

You know you're the same as us all"

Help me - I can't break out this prison all alone

Save me - I'm drowning and I'm hopeless on my own

Heal me - I can't restore my sanity alone

Enter the door

Desperate

Fighting no more

Help me restore

To my sanity

At this temple of hope

I need to learn

Teach me how

Sorrow to burn

Help me return

To humanity

I'll be fearless and thorough

To enter this temple of hope

Believe

Transcend the pain

Living the life

Humility

Opened my eyes

This new odyssey

Of rigorous honesty

Serenity

I never knew

Soundness of mind

Helped me to find

Courage to change

All the things that I can

"We'll help you perform this miracle

But you must set your past free

You dug the hole, but you can't bury your sole

Open your mind and you'll see"

Help me - I can't break out this prison all alone

Save me - I'm drowning and I'm hopeless on my own

Heal me - I can't restore my sanity alone

Way off in the distance I saw a door

I tried to open

I tried forcing with all of my will but still 

The door wouldn't 

Unable to trust in my faith

I turned and walked away

I looked around, felt a chill in the air

Took my will and turned it over

The glass prison which once held me is gone 

A long lost fortress

Armed only with liberty

And the key of my willingness

Fell down on my knees and prayed

"Thy will be done"

I turned around, saw a light shining through

The door was wide open."

****

Max glanced over at Alec and saw a muscle in his jaw twitch.

"What is it?" Max asked patting his hand.

"Nothing."

"Alec?"

"Ben." The word burst out of Alec's mouth like a curse as he struck the desktop hard. "I'm sick of living in his shadow."

"No one thinks that." Max tried to soothe him.

"No, everyone thinks that!" Alec raged. "And everyone only thinks of Ben and I." Alec took a deep breath. "Sam looked just like you... There were thirty soldiers in my squad, just like yours started out with. Twelve of us were supposed to replace the escapees. The scientists did not want to simply scrap the data they had on you. Only they didn't realize, didn't count on the fact that we were different." Contempt filled his voice. "We were genetic copies; clones but we weren't you twelve. Your squad's survivors saw it right away. We never meshed. We were individuals yet we were our own family, as you like to call it. I can't replace Ben I'm no good at telling stories" Alec looked away from Max.

"No one's asking you to Alec." Max shook her head. "It's just hard."

"It's hard for you?" Alec scoffed. "You think I don't see my squad every time I look at you and Krit and Syl and all of the others? Even Zack, all of you. Only my squad is still fond numbers to me. I'm the only one that got a name." Agony played across Alec's features.

"I didn't realize--." Max started.

"You wouldn't." Alec snapped.

Max was stunned into silence.

Mole was quiet for a moment, Jondy's song had made him think of Alec's outburst last broadcast.

"Mole. Talking time." Joshua spoke softly over the headset.

"Oh." Mole cleared his throat. "Who's our next caller?"

"Caller's name Locke." Joshua answered. He then switched over to the caller but only got a dial tone on the line. "Locke gone. Sorry Mole."

Mole sighed and lit up a cigar. "To go home you sometimes have to leave home. Alright I've had a request I've wanted to send out since I started this show. I need to thank Max, I think we all do. This song reminds me of how we got TC started, the night after the standoff when we raised the flag and started Freak Nation and the future fight of Terminal City itself. I'm going to play Invincible Legend Of Billy Jean by Pat Benetar and with this song goes my renewed pledge to keep Terminal City rocking."

As the song started Mole spoke to Joshua through the two-way headset. "Josh see if you can get that caller back."

"Sure thing Mole." Joshua laughed at his own bad imitation of Alec.

__

"This bloody road remains a mystery

this sudden darkness fills the air

what we waiting for?

wont anybody help us

what we waiting for?

We cant afford to be innocent

stand up and face the enemy

its a do or die situation

we will be invincible

This shattered dream you can not justify

we're gonna scream until we're satisfied

what are we running for?

we've got the right to be angry

what are we running for 

when there's nowhere we can run to anymore

We cant afford to be innocent

stand up and face the enemy

its a do or die situation

we will be invincible

and with the power of conviction

there's is no sacrifice

its a do or die situation

we will be invincible

wont anybody help us

what are we running for 

when there's nowhere, nowhere we can run to anymore

We cant afford to be innocent

stand up and face the enemy

its a do or die situation

we will be invincible

and with the power of conviction

there's is no sacrifice

its a do or die situation

we will be invincible

We cant afford to be innocent

stand up and face the enemy

its a do or die situation

we will be invincible

We cant afford to be innocent

stand up and face the enemy

its a do or die situation

we will be invincible."

****

Alec stared un-blinking mouth agape at Max. "Mole's right." He said it softly without a trace of his characteristic sarcasm.

Max blinked and shook her head. "I never asked for this responsibility."

"You became our leader when you triggered the fire alarm." Alec took her hand. 

The group gathered around them and the radio murmured their agreement.

Max sighed. "So much for taking a break from our respective roles." Max shrugged pulling her hand away from Alec. "At least I got to listen to the show."

Alec looked into her eyes but Max was lost in thought.

"453." Alec cleared his throat. "452."He shook his head and tried again. "Max what are you thinking about?"

"Zack." Max said sadly. "He was invincible but now the SIC is in command."

Alec sighed and knew that there was nothing he could say to comfort her because he didn't know enough about the situation. If Alec didn't talk much about his unit Max no longer talked about Zack at all after his 'death'. Max sighed and her face looked confused and lost. She seemed mentally crushed if only for a second.

Mole's voice came back on the air. "Joshua do we have that lost caller back?"

"Yes Mole. Locke found." Joshua answered.

"Good." You could almost hear the smile on Mole's face. 

Max's face changed to a look of puzzlement. Could this Locke be their Locke? Locke was an X5 from her family. Locke was odd, turned by the scientists into a nomalie for the purpose of understanding their seizures. Locke was their team's nomalie but he still wasn't a nomalie, just different. X5-137. When Locke came back from the infirmary Locke had been changed. He was slower, more reserved yet more appt to snap and lash out and the guards seemed to allow him some freedom. He was allowed to lash out and wise cracks and nonsensical comments were tolerated from him. Locke made strange comments to the authority figures. He spoke to himself even when they were supposed to maintain radio silence. He spoke to and even named his firearms. He constantly challenged Zack's authority. He could not be controlled; he laughed and cried freely many times for no reason that the others could detect. The whole group was threatened but Locke was fun in his own way. He'd steal cigarettes from the guards and smoke them on the barracks roof. He played games hiding things of importance from the authority figures. He had an obsession with sleeping in the nude. He ate with his hands and often complained of the blandness of the food or a smell none of the others could smell. He was allowed to let his hair grow long. It had previously been blonde but it grew in with a greenish tinge. The guards blamed that on the chlorine in the tank water but Locke just said it made him special. Locke had volunteered to be a distraction during the escape and had still managed to make it out of the complex himself.

"Locke sorry we lost you." Mole said.

"No worries." Locke laughed. "I'm in an oddly good mood tonight and wanted to hear my favorite song Sugar High by Cyote Shivers."

"Okay Locke we'll get your song on the air." Mole said.

_"They all said life's just a bowl of cherries, but  
sometimes it seems like anything but  
think again  
sometimes reputations outlive their applications  
sometimes fires don't go out  
when you're done playing with them  
I feel so funny deep inside  
I wanna kiss myself goodbye  
  
sugarhigh..  
gotta have it really need it to get by  
sugarhigh..  
wanna feel it can't conceal it  
sugarhigh  
  
I could go out and not even leave the house  
a TV set and a bottle of wine, just fine  
crashing out on that old pull out couch  
watching saturday night live  
I guess that's why  
I feel so funny deep inside  
I wanna kiss myself goodbye  
  
sugarhigh  
  
when I think about my life  
I wanna kiss myself goodbye  
  
sugarhigh..  
sugarhigh  
  
alright, [guitar solo]  
  
I have travled far and wide  
I've explored the deepest caverns of my mind  
to try and find an explanation why  
I get this funny feeling deep inside  
when I think about my life  
I wanna kiss myself goodbye  
  
sugarhigh..  
gotta have it really need it to get by  
sugarhigh..  
I wanna feel it can't conceal it makes me high  
sugarhigh..  
need it now I've got to live until I die  
sugarhigh..  
can you feel it, can you feel it  
sugarhigh."_

Halfway through the bouncy song Alec grabbed Max pulling her of the desk. "Lets go girl."

"Huh?" Max was on her feet stunned and shaken from her thoughts. 

Alec held tight to Max's hands spinning her around the room. "Dance with me." Alec spoke breathlessly. 

Manticore had taught him to dance. Max had learned to dance through her freedom. The two disciplines met, mixed and mingled making the two a strange display as some of the younger ones in the room joined in. Max couldn't help but laugh and squeal enjoying herself and loosing herself in the movement. She spun around the room dancing with Alec. Max was overcome by the moment and the joy she found in the fact that Locke was still alright. 

Alec seemed suddenly carefree and freed from his pervious hang up with Ben and the daemons surrounding it. His time in Manticore and his mission involving Rachel had conditioned him to be highly responsive to music of all types.

Mole came back on the air after the song was through with the next caller already on the line. "Syl what did you want to hear?"

"I wanted to hear Fever by Madonna. I wanted to send it out to my best friend and little brother Krit, he'll know why."

"Okay here's Fever by Madonna going out from Syl to Krit. Syl seems to want you to turn up the heat Krit." Mole laughed. 

__

"You give me  
You give me fever  
  
Never know how much I love you  
Never know how much I care  
When you put your arms around me  
I get a fever that's so hard to bear  
Listen to me baby, hear every word I say  
No one can love you the way I do  
'Cause they don't know how to love you my way  
  
You give me fever, when you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight  
Fever in the morning  
Fever all through the night  
  
Sun lights up the daytime  
Moon lights up the night  
My eyes light up when you call my name  
'Cause I know you're gonna treat me right  
Bless my soul I love you, take this heart away  
Take these arms I'll never use  
And just believe in what my lips have to say  
  
You give me fever, when you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight  
Fever in the morning  
Fever all through the night  
  
Everybody's got the fever  
That is something you should know  
Fever isn't such a new scene  
Fever started long ago  
  
You give me fever, fever  
You give me, you give me fever  
  
You give me fever, when you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight  
Fever in the morning  
Fever all through the night  
  
Romeo loved Juliet  
Juliet, she felt the same  
When he put his arms around her  
He said Julie baby, you're my flame  
He gave her fever  
  
Sun lights up the daytime  
Moon lights up the night  
My eyes light up when you call my name  
'Cause I know you're gonna treat me right  
  
You give me fever, when you kiss me  
Fever when you hold me tight  
Fever in the morning  
Fever all through the night  
  
Fever, with his kisses  
Fever when he holds me tight  
Everybody's got the fever  
That is something you should know  
Fever isn't such a new scene  
Fever started long ago  
  
Captain Smith and Pocahontas  
Had a very mad affair  
When her daddy tried to kill him  
She said, daddy oh don't you dare  
He gives me fever  
With his kisses  
Fever when he holds me tight  
Fever, I'm his Misses  
Daddy, won't you treat him right  
  
Fever, when you kiss them  
Fever, if you live and learn  
Fever, 'til you sizzle

What a lovely way to burn  
What a lovely way to burn."

****

Syl smiled coyly at Krit, they were intertwined on his couch. Krit raised his eyebrows questioningly at her. Syl nodded softly and pressed harder up against him. 

"Syl?"

"Yes." Syl purred and nodded. She had told him everything he needed to know in one simple motion. Syl was in heat and she needed Krit by her side now more then ever. Krit wrapped his arms supportively around her and kissed her softly on the lips running his fingers through her hair. 

****

Max laughed out loud startling everyone in the room. She had long ago moved herself slightly away from Alec and was sitting perched on the edge of the desk again.

"Oh my God. Syl's in heat." Max managed to get the words out through her hysterical laughter. 

"Good for Krit." Alec grinned.

Max swatted at him. Typical Male. 

"What did I do? Alec asked innocently.

"You know." Max simply shook her head. "This was fun Alec, but I gotta jet." She hopped off of the desk. She headed out to her bike, she needed some time to herself to think. 

****

Mole came back on the air with what had become his standard WTGX mandated sign off and then Joshua came on over the air and chuffed/growled his own farewell. 

"Good show. Had fun. Maybe Joshua make a request next time. Good Night Terminal City."


End file.
